


Torn Apart At The Seams

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post the wrap show. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn Apart At The Seams

"I acted like it didn't bother me, but inside it's killing me..."

"Oh _Love_."

John's voice is gentle even as he pulls her closer, tucking her firmly into his arms, his voice tender even as he strokes her back tenderly.

"Don't listen to him... you are the most beautiful woman I have ever known..."

"But..."

"No. He was wrong. The people online said as much... actual dancers said as much... you can't let that man dim your light. You shine... so brightly. You seemed so happy, so confident... and I loved every second of it."

"What if..."

"He was wrong."

John speaks softly, kissing her hairline. 

"Stop fussing and relax... it's over, you got to the final and Anton is proud. I'm proud... hell, your army of fans is proud. You were amazing."

"You really think so?"

"No darling, I know so."


End file.
